Quebra Nozes
by Lady Luna Andrews Riddle
Summary: Reflexão e declaração de amor de um Quebra Nozes á sua Clara...Tomoyo/Eriol


Girando, pirueta e ficar direita ...Aqueles passos sabia-os de cor, aquelas voltas , aquela dança. Aquele bailado.

Era uma delicia vê-la em palco,graciosa detinha uma graça própria ao interpretar "Clara" de Quebra Nozes, seu mais belo anjo, lindissima entre seus cachos pretos e corpo delgado, delicada em sua roupa rosa claro com tule e sua sabrina rente ao pé. Era bailarina da companhia de bailado do Toquio, considerada das mais belas e promissoras da sua geração, quase aos 30 anos e ainda possuia o mesmo esforço e dedicação.

Eram casados a anos e ela ainda possuia o mesmo brilho juvenil, aceitava-o como era, um mago velho e cansado que vivera mais que muitos seres neste planeta. Ela via além da aparência, ela ia no mais profundo de si e o fazia ser uma pessoa melhor.

Ela era um tesouro incalculável, ele havia tido a honra de receber seu amor e dele viria seus frutos que nasceriam em pouco mais de nove meses, era uma benção a seu coração . Estavam felizes, era este seu último ballet antes de fazer uma pausa de encontrava-se imensuravelmente feliz, sentia-se orgulhoso e regojizado de fazê-la sentir-se assim.

O espetáculo perdura um pouco mais e sua flor estava recebendo outras flores indignas de si, mas ela sorria e olhava para ele, muitos jornalistas a abordavam para perguntar do seu afastamento e ela limitava-se a sorrir e dizer que faria um comunicado em breve.

Sonomi encontrava-se ali , aplaudido feliz e entusiastica , sua única filha no ballet inicialmente ela torcera o nariz, tal como a escolha de noivo pela a filha , ele levara para longe, para Inglaterra onde ela terminara a formação na faculdade, foram dificeis os primeiros tempos, mas não cederam uma única vez, a doçura e tenacidade de seu anjo fizera com que Sonomi perdera a animosidade relativamente sua pessoa e aceitasse as decisões de sua filha. Agora davam-se bem, mas muito tinha certeza que devia a seu igual, Fujitaka Kinomoto no bom senso de Sonomi, haviam ficado amigos e juntos estavam a pouco tempo, estava-lhe eternamente grato, seu anjo não aguentaria ficar sem sua mãe, cada dor dela era a sua , mas ela voltara a sorrir.

Falando em Kinomoto, sua escolhida para prosseguir o que fizera em sua vida passada, deixar as cartas mágicas e seus guardiões bem cuidados, estava feliz e muito contente estava por ela, havia sido mãe de gemeos fazia hoje dois anos, Shaolin e Nadeshiko, dois pequenos rebeldes que faziam as delicias dos pais , estavam presentes assistindo a apresentação. O amor que os unia era algo único e doce, que muito trabalho haviam dado a mim e Tomoyo, para os juntar mas felizmente tudo correra pelo o melhor , detinham um duradouro casamento com os mais belos minis seus.

Recebera o sinal de seu belo anjo do palco dirigindo-se ao camarim , perdera o foco de seus próprios pensamentos, só ansiava chegar perto , mal entrara, recebera o calor de seu abraço e o acalento de seus lábios sob os meus, ela estava feliz e eu abobado ficava, ela conseguia deixar-me radiante e feliz, sentia que podia explodir de felicidade. Retribuira de igual forma, sentia que o seu amor ia transbordar do peito, quando dera por si desnudava-a lentamente e tomava-a minha ali mesmo na poltrona do camarim, ela entregava-se com tanto amor e alegria no coração, sentia-me imensamente feliz, quando a sentia repousar sob meu peito e pronunciar a meus ouvidos, docemente e melodicamente .

_Eu te amo, meu Eriol..

Alisara seus cabelos, reclamando novamente seus labios, abrigando meu fragil e belo anjo mais a si .

_Eu tambem te amo, minha Tomoyo...

Alisara seu ventre, ao qual ela ficava sempre emocionada, abraçando-me com força, sentiramos batidas na porta, não desejavamos sair daquele ambiente doce e romantico em que noção de tempo e espaço , era indesejado. Pensaram que já haviamos saido e ficamos um pouco mais nos braços um do outro, até que ela erguera-se vestindo-se sob meu olhar atento, ao qual ela ficava sempre corada, podia existir anjo mais belo que ela? Oh Deuses , que tentação!

Caminhara junto e de mãos dadas em direcção aos nossos amigos para festejar o aniversário dos geméos, ela no caminho entre alegria e felicidades ia falando com Sakura e, já ele vinha com Shaoran atrás falando banalidades, até que levara as mãos ao bolso , vendo um relógio entalhado na madeira com um desenho de um boneco soldadinho com uniforme inglês, sorrira feliz, ela recordara de quando nos tinhamos encontrado após Tomoeda e Sakura.

" Era um Verão relativamente quente, estava ajudando Shaoran a desentravar de modo a falar com Sakura, havia conseguido que ele fosse na casa dela, relaxado relativamente.

Decidira passear pela a cidade pousara a pouco tempo, havia terminado a pouco tempo com Kaho e seu amigo havia sido uma boa distracção para sair de Inglaterra, mas quando sozinho tudo vinha a sua cabeça, precisava urgentemente distrair-se.

Chegara perto da Secundária de Tomoeda, atraido pelo o som de musica clássica, inevitávelmente era sua paixão, seguira o som até sua origem e ficara prendido na imagem que avezinhava-se na sua frente, vendo pela a fresta da porta, estava perdido no encanto daquele...anjo!

Ela dançava com graciosidade e doçura, transmitia leveza e amor no que estava executando, era o Quebra Nozes de Tchaikovsky, ela executava na perfeição cada passo, já havia visto o bailado . Mas quem era ela?

_Clow que você faz aqui?

Aquela voz, sem duvida era...

_Ola Kerberos, vim passear e você que faz aqui comendo ...Yakisoba?

_Tomoyo-chan fez para mim, Sakura está muito nervosa hoje, vai-se encontrar com o ranhoso...-Possuia sempre vontade de rir cada vez que ele falava assim, mas prestara atenção no que ele dizera...Tomoyo-chan...

Voltara o olhar novamente aquele anjo dançante, era ela? Só podia ...como não havia reconhecido ela? Ela estava diferente, corpo havia desarolado ,ela estava fascinante.

Ficara esperando-a até ao fim do treino dela, fomos nos conhecendo , ela estava magoada do fim de uma relação, claramente tinhamos muito em comum. Fomos ficando cada vez mais amigos, até que no aniversário dela que era em breve.

Dera-lhe um presente invulgar..um quebra nozes, ela rira olhando o objeto e virara para mim.

_Porque um quebra nozes em forma de...soldadinho?

_Aceitaria ser minha Clara e eu seu quebra nozes?

Ela demorara a assimilar , mas corara imensamente ,ficara sem resposta naquele momento, era momento de partir o bolo , vinha-me embora já sem muita esperança, até que sentira um abraço em minha cintura.

_Aceito...ser sua Clara...

Começaramos a namorar nessa altura... "

Ela recordara esse momento, como tinha sorte de a ter na sua vida, ela era preciosa e sua. Bem dito bailado que o atraira...ela era sua Clara e seu Quebra Nozes.


End file.
